Team Miley & Mandy
by missing in imagination
Summary: I’ve got my shirt. Do you? MILEY-SUPPORT.


**Another one-shot, yippee. It's sort of a different style and idea I got, and I hope you don't get confused and bored in the beginning because the last two people are who matter the most. This is just sort of my idea about how we all should be supporting Miley through thick and thin, even if it means wearing a stupid t-shirt. Credit for the song at the end goes to Chely Wright.  
**

**Team Miley & Mandy**

**I've got my shirt. Do you? MILEY-SUPPORT.  
**

_Fan Girl_

Today I wore a shirt that expressed my consent to two girls. Miley and Mandy. It's black and has sparkly gold lettering, just like Kevin's, who I plan on marrying when it becomes legal to get hitched with somebody nearly 5 years older than me. So like, I don't have anything against Selena and Demi, except for the fact that they're causing issues with Miley who totally doesn't deserve that right now.

Let me put it into perspective for you.

You are in love with a boy who acts like he loves you back but you never truly understand how he feels. Then, he becomes your ex that you feel repulsive around, but your heart is broken into a bazillion pieces. You cry. You cry a lot. And then out of the blue, he is said to be attached to a new girl as if he were recycled trash. Worse part- that girl is following your footsteps hauntingly. She is supposed to _replace_ you. So after all this, you're left in the dust only to watch him live his life as if you're just a bug on his windshield. Where the wipers don't reach.

I don't care if I'm 16 years old and a sophomore in high school, Miley is my hero, and I love her to death. Oh. My. Jonas. I am disappointed with those boys.

_Mailman_

I've been getting a peculiarly large amount of packages from the same warehouse. Now I'm not a guy to be "in the know" about Hollywood and celebrities, but who _hasn't_ heard of the Disney feuds? As a working mailman in the Los Angeles area, I've read the magazine headlines and seen the mass amounts of hormonally decorated fan mail, therefore seeing that there is quite a change going on in American culture. Things just aren't the way they used to be. I miss watching the premiering season of Saturday Night Live…

Last Tuesday, I delivered three boxes of what I've heard from the workers are t-shirts. Two went to neighboring houses in Toluca Lake, a common gated community for stars, and another to a small suburb outside LA. Someone told me that they are related to a new "fan movement" of Miley Cyrus. I'm just waiting for my 8 year old granddaughter to call me and ask for one of these.

_News reporter_

"If you haven't heard of Hannah Montana star, Miley Cyrus, then you definitely haven't heard of this crazed fan community that is standing up for her. In nearly one month, since Kevin Jonas' flashy support of Disney family rivals- Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, an increasing demand for black shirts emblazed with 'Team Miley & Mandy' have been swiped off the shelves and sent nationwide to some apparently very dedicated fans. Watch out parents- your kids might be asking you for one this instant."

"And that's a rap!"

So here I am, a top-of-the-line broadcaster, telling the world about the latest Hannah Montana news. But if you want my opinion- I'm most definitely all for Miley and her friend, Mandy. Besides, I think my teenage daughters would kill me if I said otherwise.

_Miley Cyrus_

Is it selfish to support yourself? I am not self-centered, rest assured to all the people who hate my guts, but I can't help but give myself a little bit of credit. Breaking away from being known as a sparkly-pop blonde on Disney Channel is a tough job, you try it.

After going through all this, I'd love to say that Nick and I are perfectly okay with each other, but I can't. I don't talk to him, I don't look at him, and I don't rely on him for anything but being a question in an _interview_. I fell head over heels for him, but all he did was trip me with his adorable little heart that deceived me.

So now, I wear this shirt. I wear this shirt to remind myself to stay strong and to remind him to back off. Because there is nothing worse than having your ex-boyfriend suddenly switching to your side after making it clear that he was completely over you.

_Nick Jonas_

I'd totally be contradicting every word and action that relate to me by saying this, but I'm still in love with her. I'm know how I acted and realize it was insecure and sensitive of me, but at least I can also admit that I'm not completely sorry. I just want Miles back in my life, hopefully it isn't too late.

But it is.

And now as I walk out of the hotel, I proudly sport a 'Team Miley & Mandy' shirt. I may never get her back, and I'm growing to except that, but I think it's time for me to switch to reverse and rewrite over all my wrongdoings. You ask why?

Because people can get their feelings hurt.

And it's time I learned how that felt.

_I wear your shirt like it's your arms around me  
I put it on and you just surround me  
It's so soft on my skin like the touch of your hands  
So good it hurts  
I should burn it I know  
Tear it up, I'm this close  
But for the moment I just can't let go of your shirt_

_  
Your shirt, I love your shirt_

**Review please, I love you.**


End file.
